The History of infinia
All this magic and history has gone on behind our backs.... around 9 trillion b.c - The dimention is formed out of magic. The titan Infinia (who previously lived on the tip of the milky way) creates the dimention using star energy known only as magic. 500,000,000 b.c- humans from the milky way discover a portal to a strange world like their own. A strange demonotic magic called the darkness enters. He is what summons the creatures in the future. 300,000 b.c- humans discover magic a begin to start a kingdom 100 b.c- the kingdom of infinia is built. Swords, shields and other armory is created 50 b.c - due to greed, magic sources begin to die out... This is thought to have been created by Infinia himself. 10 b.c-magic becomes a rare thing... strange beasts seem to be drawn out of caves and other places due to the humans who disturbed their sleep. 9 b.c- the first infinian elections take place. Out of all the 109 parties that enter the "Mystic" party are successful. Their candidate known as Mr Johnson becomes king of Infinia 5 b.c- Infinia himself appears before Mr Johnson in a dream. He tells him to prepare an army against the monsters. 0 b.c-Infinia unleashes great power between dimentions and causes a disturbance in the mortal world. This signifies the start of a great war. 30 a.d- strange black and red skinned humnoid monsters called the Mogrills make contact with the humans. They do not seem to get along. Fights are started between them. 34 a.d- Infinia appears to them all and says that he would love the fighting to stop. He makes a deal. Who ever wins in a war will gain magic infinate power. 40 a.d- huge 1-3 eyed giants called Groblers come out of the mountains to aid the Mogrills 41 a.d- The Mogrill warlocks summon skeletons from the dead... A skeleton warlock called Morag emergies and causes darkness 50 a.d- The humans seek aid from a village of kal. These are similar to humans but they are tribesmen which have been ubducted from the mortal world's bermuda triangle 63 a.d- The humans ally a band of riders- these are rebels of the mogrill forces 89 a.d- The humans race the mogrill forces to get a magic stone sent by infinia. The humans gain the magic but the mogrills gain the stone. Stone creatures are created at the dark hill that the mogrills control. They are soon wiped out by riders. the humans gain the ability to call upon special allies of infinia such as the elder titans. 100 a.d- Mr Johnson dies. His son David Johnson who was the prince takes over and Infinia himself appears to the humans and says that Mr Johnson's true name was Accalos Johnson but he did not want people to know as the mogrill's made a deal with a dark magician called Accalos. David is horrified and all the people in the kingdom expect david to be a traitor too. All sides get ready to fight. 130 a.d April- the first battle is fought on the black hill of darkness and results in a massive win for the humans. Many monsters are killed. This is a great day for the forces of light. 130 a.d November- The morgrill forces take seige to a human fort. The kal manage to defend but then retreat. All the other forces are protecting other areas. The mogrills take the fort and turn it into a execution ground. 131 a.d summer- groblers knock down a tower which human magicians which Infinia provided defend. TO BE UPDATED